Harmonious Rule
by suyinbeifong
Summary: Two girls enroll in Saotome Academy to fulfill their idol careers. Can they make it through the tough world of show business? AU, takes place in the beginning of season one through before season two.


Shadows casted downward as clouds covered the cobblestone pathway. Two figures walked slowly on the path, both turning their heads every which way to take in all of the swaying fresh green trees that laid on either side of the path. One began to speak, "Isn't it just amazing that we have the opportunity to go to Saotome Academy to train to fulfill our idol career?"

The other responded, "Yes, I think that we will really enjoy it here."

As the two continued to walk, more people began to fill their vision, all dressed in the uniform, the only difference was the design for the two sexes, women with skirts and men with pants. It looked to be everyone has already been there for years, all in their own little circles of acquaintances. They were the outsiders, brought upon by request.

Saotome Academy is a boarding school for the ones who aspire to have a career in the preforming arts, lead and taught by different idols. Idols are especially popular in Japan, however there are groups based all around the world.

"It looks like we've both been assigned to A Class,"

"Yay! We won't be alone now!"

As the two girls walk in, they are welcomed by the eccentric Shining Saotome, whom this academy was named after. Oddly enough, the two girls did not see him when they were approaching the entryway to the school. The two girls bow slightly in respect of their senior. He gestures to the strawberry blonde, "Welcome, Ellie Hartwell," he then gestures toward the brunette, "And to you, Miss Ezra Allen."

"Thank you for having us," they say in unison. Then, he bursts in a roaring laughter, and returns to his office, around a corner. The two continue to walk towards the dormitory. Having being accustomed to greetings, Ezra and Ellie knew what to say at the time. However, their weak point is grasping the Japanese language in such a short time, being from America.

As they continue to move forth, they look to their sides and see people giving them odd glances, making them feel out of place. Ezra ignores them, while Ellie diverts her glance to the ground. The two girls quicken their pace a little, searching for a flight of stairs to go up.

Nervously, Ellie murmurs to Ezra, "How are we going to even get through this, when both of us barley even know basic Japanese yet?"

"We can do this, remember, we came here for a reason." The school has many corridors, each displayed like a five-star hotel, high, vaulted ceilings, elegantly printed carpet running through the corridors, golden walls. The windows that faced the outside are inspired by Gothic architecture.

Finally finding an opening with stairs in the hall, Ezra begins to respond, "Now, that we have found the stairs, we can find our dorm, and begin class… don't worry."

Ascending the stairs, then turning around halfway up to proceed the hall above, Ellie and Ezra quietly move forth, hoping not to run into anymore distractions on their way to their dorm room. They were certainly wrong. Suddenly, voices began to echo through the above hallway, not pleasant, either.

"Let's just keep moving," Ellie says to her friend as they reach the top. They both turn to their right, and see the source of the noise. They came from all girls, whom were in a tiny circle around a much taller man. Was he going to be one of their classmates?

One of the girls in the group spots the man looking their way and practically whines, "They're not so great," then she adds the word menacingly, "foreigners."

The targets of this pass the group without even a single glance to the others, and continue to move forth, with Ellie shaking her head when they entered the dorm hall, "Should we have said something?" Her question aiming towards no one in particular. Quietness overtook them both.

The warm feeling of the dorm hall created a sense of ease, no one else was present, which was nice. The doors to the rooms were a dark cherry wood, perfectly molded, resembling not what you would see in a normal house, but in a house of a much higher class. This was, this. This school was of higher class.

"Room 15A, this is our room," Ellie smiles looking from the room label down to the key in her hand.

"Let's get inside," Ezra says. Ellie turns the lock in the hatch and it clicks. She opens the door and they both enter. Ezra turns on the light, revealing an empty room except for a coffee table, two single beds and two work desks.

The two beds arranged on either side of the French doors leading to the balcony waited for them. "Which one do you want?" Ezra asks.

"You can choose, I'll take the opposite," Ezra then takes the left bed, leaving Ellie to the right. The beds both identical, having the same brown bedspread with red accents. The ceiling, way above their head, matched the chocolate color of the walls. Lamps lit the room with a yellowish-white tint. The room, all in all, was very homelike.

After a short examination of the room, both girls sat down on their beds. Ellie yawned, "I am so tired, all that walking really took it out of me, and now we have to unpack."

"I know, this is not fun," Ezra agrees, with a yawn of her own. Ellie stands, going to her suitcase sat on the opposite side of the room, picks it up, and carries it over to her bed. She then slams it on the bed and lazily unzips it.

"Okay, I'm finished, I'll do it later," Ellie crawls onto her bed and shuts her eyes, mentally telling herself to wake up early.

"Night, Ellie," unlike her friend, she does not even bother with her belongings and falls asleep.

* * *

The translucent curtains allow unwanted light to seep into the dorm. Ellie keeps her eyes shut, hoping to fall back asleep. She turns away from the light and slightly falls into a slumber, but then, as she was on the verge of fully sleeping, her eyes shot open. _Class starts today_ , she thought to herself. She then grouchily gets out of bed, almost falling onto the floor.

Half asleep, she walks to Ezra and gives her a nudge. She wakes, as tired as Ellie was, and she closes her eyes again, thinking it wasn't important. "Ezra, class starts today," Ellie says, straightening her uniform. Did she not change into something else?

"Oh yeah, it does, we need to get ready," Ezra climbs out of her bed and goes to check the alarm clock on the desk, "Oh my God, did you not set the alarm last night?" Ellie shrugs then shakes her head. Ezra then gestures towards the clock, 7:45 a.m.

"We're going to be late!" Ellie starts to rush, as does Ezra. Both girls work as fast as they can to beat the clock. They both scurry around the dorm, searching for their brushes, toothbrushes, and other cosmetic products. As they both look presentable, Ellie glances at the clock, 7:52 a.m. Ellie and Ezra both grab their things for class and exit the dorm room, locking and looking at their map of the campus.

Ezra says, "Well, here we are, at the Girls' Dormitory, and we need to be here," She points at the Girl's Dorm on the map, then points at A Class, thankfully not on the other side of the school.

"Okay, if we jog down the stairs and then walk faster than usual the rest of the way, we should be able to make it just in time, Let's go!" Both girls then make a break for the stairs, trying not to bump into other rushing students as well. They turn to the left and fly down the stairwell, then begin to walk fast the rest of the way, catching their breath, reducing it to a slight puff.

Ezra checks her phone, "We have three minutes to spare," she says as they turn on the correct hallway, "There's the door to our class," She points at the second door on the left. Ellie nods and they both walk, thanking time for being on their side.

The girls both walk into their new class, find two adjacent empty seats and sit in them. They look around to see others sitting in their desks as well, exchanging glares at both Ezra and Ellie. They talk amongst themselves, smiling slightly. Ellie then says to Ezra, "Day one."

* * *

 **A/N: This is a new story my friend and I have collaborated on, her username is clearcm. We hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
